familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kortright, New York
|established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 162.4 |area_land_km2 = 162.2 |area_water_km2 = 0.2 |area_total_sq_mi = 62.7 |area_land_sq_mi = 62.6 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.1 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 1,675 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 544 |elevation_ft = 1785 |latd = 42 |latm = 24 |lats = 4 |latNS = N |longd = 74 |longm = 47 |longs = 35 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 13739 |area_code = 607 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 36-40068 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0979123 |website = |footnotes = }} Kortright is a town in Delaware County, New York, United States. The population was 1,675 at the 2010 census. The Town of Kortright is in the northern part of the county. History The town was formed from Town of Harpersfield in 1793. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (0.14%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1,633 people, 597 households, and 417 families residing in the town. The population density was 26.1 people per square mile (10.1/km²). There were 994 housing units at an average density of 15.9 per square mile (6.1/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 91.12% White, 5.82% African American, 0.37% Native American, 0.43% Asian, 1.16% from other races, and 1.10% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.31% of the population. There were 597 households out of which 30.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.5% were married couples living together, 8.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.0% were non-families. 24.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 2.97. In the town the population was spread out with 30.3% under the age of 18, 5.6% from 18 to 24, 23.7% from 25 to 44, 25.0% from 45 to 64, and 15.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 110.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.7 males. The median income for a household in the town was $33,490, and the median income for a family was $37,784. Males had a median income of $23,200 versus $21,389 for females. The per capita income for the town was $15,107. About 10.3% of families and 12.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.5% of those under age 18 and 5.9% of those age 65 or over. Communities and locations in Kortright *'Bloomville' – *'Doonan Corners' – *'Kortright Center' – *'Kortright Station' – References External links * Town of Kortright, NY Category:Towns in New York Category:Towns in Delaware County, New York